1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic circuits and, more specifically, to EEPROM-type non-volatile memory circuits. The present disclosure more specifically relates to the programming of an EEPROM.
2. Description of the Related Art
EEPROM-type non-volatile memories are particularly common in electronic circuits and in integrated circuits. They are particularly used to store programs as well as configuration data or user data which should be non-volatilely stored.
The programming of an EEPROM-type memory is performed by applying, across the cell to be programmed, a voltage much greater than the read operating voltage (typically by a ratio of at least 3).